The present invention relates generally to confectionary products having an outer coating.
There are numerous types of confectionary products for consumers. One such confectionary product is chewing gum. Chewing gum generally consists of a water insoluble portion and a water soluble portion including sweeteners.
In a similar vein, it is known to provide a variety of different types of chewing gum. For example, it is known in creating chewing gum, and other confectionary products, to coat the chewing gum with an outer coating. The coating can provide an initial sweetness or other desirable organoleptic property to the consumer. Further, the coating can provide a crunching sensation when chewed by the consumer. A number of such chewing gum products are known.
Initially, in creating coated chewing gums, sugar syrups or similar solutions were used to create the coating. Solutions, which may be in a liquid state at high temperature, contain a water component wherein the solute is dissolved or suspended. The coating is often achieved by spraying the hot solution onto the base confectionary item, spreading the syrup to distribute material onto all confectionery items, then cooling and drying the syrup solution to afford a solid coating.
Despite their widespread popularity in the confectionary industry, conventional solution-based coatings, such as sugar syrups, are in some ways disadvantageous. For example, an adequately thick coating typically cannot be achieved with a single spray application. Therefore, repeated cycles of spraying, distributing and drying are required to achieve a final coating that is sufficiently thick. The repeated spraying and drying process is complicated by the fact that drying each application typically requires the introduction of hot, dry air to remove moisture before spraying the next coat. This is due to the fact that solutions-based coatings have a moisture content that provides for the liquid property of the solution. This liquid characteristic is necessary for the coating solution to be sprayed or otherwise conveniently applied to the confectionary item. Of course, however, the moisture component must be removed after application in order for the coating to be transformed to a solid state.
These repeated cycles of spraying, distributing and drying are time-consuming and require specialized equipment. Indeed, elimination of the drying steps, for example, the use of hot, dry air, could reduce capital and energy expenditures associated with the equipment necessary to the drying process. Additionally, time and energy could be saved if a confectionary coating could be developed that requires fewer (and preferably, only one) spray applications in order to achieve an adequate coating thickness.
In recent years, polyol solutions have been used for coating confections, including chewing gums, as an alternative to sugar-based solution coatings. Xylitol and other polyol solutions, however, are similar to conventional sugar solutions in that they require repeated cycles of application and drying to remove the inherent water component contained therein.
Current problems associated with applying a molten polyol coating to confectionary centers such as chewing gums include the long-term adhesion of molten polyol layer to gum pellets, deforming of the gum centers upon spraying of the molten polyol on bare pellets, long manufacturing process times, rough final surface appearance of the coating and loss of shape of corners in square and rectangular shaped pellets after the molten polyol is applied.
There is therefore a need for an improved method of applying coating to chewing gums and other confections. More specifically, it would be beneficial if polyols and other coating substances or syrups could be formulated and applied to chewing gums and other confections such that their use as confectionary coatings could be achieved in a more expeditious and cost-effective manner.